Felicity Marrow
: "I never really understood superpowers or why they existed... But now, I am the superpower. I am the force of the superpowers that have given me this superhuman ability and now I'll use it for the betterment of mankind ― for society." : ―Felicity Marrow Felicity Marrow is a superpowered former human genetically altered with a mutation that entered her body in a testing site experiment gone wrong. The mutation caused her to attain the ability to control two abstract forces known as the Lightforce and Darkforce of the universe. Controlled by an abstract entity known as the Chaos Lord, she is a neutral force of chaos. Biography Early Life Felicity Marrow was born and raised in New York City, Manhattan by two healthy and loving parents where she was taught and educated at home. Her life changed, however, when her father was announced to be dead in a sudden turn of events, forever inducing trauma into her as her father had been announced to be deceased as a result of a sudden car crash. The causes of the car crash unknown, Felicity promised her mother that she would solve the cause of the car crash by gaining insight of her own and becoming a private investigator with a degree in law. This marked the turning point of her early life, as the young Felicity studied extensively to get into a high point of education, transitioning to a private school method of education after the traumatic event. As a little girl, she possessed little to no confidence and often expressed her feelings through writing and delicate journal entries. In a classroom debate over a friend that had allegedly stolen a person's lunch box, she managed to prove that they were not guilty in a surprising demonstration of bravery and justice. Her teacher later recommended for her to become a lawyer, which later led to Felicity Marrow attending a special university dedicated to law school, further strengthening her resolve to solve the mystery behind the disappearance and believed death of her father. University Upon graduating to university and becoming notorious for her exploits with law and her above average intelligence and deductive skills, Felicity encountered a stump in her potential law career. Her laconic behavior and meekness made her a target in extroverted circles at university despite her high intelligence and kind demeanor and she was openly challenged many times, opposed by other university students for her knack for law. Graduating at the age of around 22, Felicity later founded her own law firm. Crash Following the events of finding her own law firm, Felicity was reached by a mysterious voice and experienced many unpleasant visions and sightings that gave her insight into the events that played out leading to her father's death. These sightings told her that her father was killed by an external prophecy that insisted on killing her father. Lashing out in denial, Felicity spiraled downwards into a depression that lasted for a long time, even extending to the point where she could not focus on her law firm and the requests of her clients. Felicity soon discovered that this mysterious voice originated from a cosmic entity known as the Chaos Lord, which was the force behind the car crash that killed her father. Enraged, Felicity demanded to the cosmic entity to bring her father back to life, but was left without an answer. This crash would later come to play a major part in her life, leading up to her half-mutant physiology. Gaining Powers Felicity gained her powers when she was hit with unusual radiation at a testing site that she had mysteriously wandered to in hopes of getting answers from a scientist who specialized in conspiracy theories to gain more information about the death of her father. The radiation granted her with immense powers and abilities, allowing her control of two dimensional concepts known as the Brightness and Darkness of the universe and radically altered her perspective. This event was caused by the Chaos Lord behind the scenes as she had been instilled with superpowers from the event, further falling onto her problems and causing her to fall deeper into a depression as she was controlled beyond her will to fall into such a situation. Powers '''Invisibility: '''Felicity has shown that she is gifted with the uncanny ability to bend light waves away from her body and thus turn invisible at will without intense concentration or effort. This ability has allowed her a giant number of feats, including the ability to create and form constructs that are also invisible with the power of her mind at will with harnessing and control of her powers. The strength of these constructs differ from the focus of her mind. These invisible constructs that she has been shown to be able to create range from being inanimate to even being able to turn other people invisible based on the condition of her mind. Equipment Relationships Category:Human Category:Mutated Category:Genetically-Enhanced Category:Unstable Characters Category:Lawyers Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Lawful Characters Category:Good Characters